


nomin au // love smells like bubblegum

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Crack, Fluff, Hogsmeade, M/M, gryffindor jeno, jaemin is sly, jeno gets exposed by a love potion, jeno is mad whipped, slytherin jaemin, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: in potions class, gryffindor jeno describes the smell of amortentia - love potion.everyone expected him to describe firewood & fir needles, the smell of his boyfriend mark lee.but why did he describe vanilla & those special muggle sweets slytherin jaemin always carries around?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, but only shortly, implied tho - Relationship
Comments: 37
Kudos: 385





	nomin au // love smells like bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> i love mark lee, i had to do him a little dirty in here :(
> 
> hii, i hope you all are fine and well!
> 
> this exists bc i didn't feel the same fun and passion when it comes to writing anymore so i wrote this to cheer myself up and make myself have fun again and i think i succeeded, i hope you will enjoy this as well <3

'jeno hyung? wake up.'

jeno felt himself being shaken and he groggily opened his eyes to see jisung grinning at him, already dressed in his robe and uniform.

'sungie? what are you doing here?'

jisung rolled his eyes and tried to pull him up, failing miserably.

'they asked me to come and wake you up before we are too late.  
the train to hogsmeade is taking off in half an hour.'

jeno's eyes widened and he sat upright, pushing his blanket off.

'and you couldn't have woken me up earlier?!  
ugh...where even is mark?'

jisung shrugged.

'he's downstairs, doing some assignment or something, i don't know.  
when chenle suggested one of us coming up to check up on you, he didn't really react so i volunteered.'

jeno rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing some random clothes out of his suitcase before ruffling the younger's hair.

'wow, great.  
thanks, sung. now leave please, so i can get ready.'

within 20 minutes, jeno appeared in the gryffindor's common room, seeing his friends waiting already.  
although he didn't have a lot of time, he still dressed up nicely, wanting to look good.  
jeno smiled guiltily as chenle only chuckled.

'good morning, sleepy head.  
we really thought we wouldn't make it.'

jeno sighed.

'maybe if a certain someone would have woken up his boyfriend.'

he glared at mark and the older just chuckled before pressing a kiss on the other's cheek.

'sorry babe, i didn't think you wouldn't set an alarm.'

jeno only stayed silent, not wanting to argue and answer that this wasn't the first time jeno overslept and mark knew that.  
instead, he smiled at mark and waited to see if the other would make any comment about his appearance but that didn't seem to happen so he just sighed inwardly, clapping once and grinning at his two other friends.

'should we go then?'

\---

they arrived at hogsmeade and chenle and jisung were talking animatedly, chenle intertwining their fingers happily and jisung smiling shyly before walking ahead.  
jeno looked at mark hesitantly.  
he was way too shy to initiate skinship, getting happy when mark does it but the older was busy looking at all the stores, making jeno sadden up a bit.

he took a deep breath in and smiled again, asking:

'hey markie, where do you want to go?  
choose and it'll be my treat.'

but mark only hummed as he shrugged.

'to be honest, i don't know, i don't really care.  
you can choose babe.'

jeno pouted as he wanted to treat his boyfriend but he only looked around and pointed at a huge shop, a firework erupting from it right at that second.

'let's go to weasley's wizard wheezes and afterwards we can meet up with the kids again and go for a drink, hm?'

mark only nodded with a smile and both boys entered the shop, the older guiding jeno through with a hand on his back.

inside, there was pure chaos and noise, jeno grinning as he watched all types of students run around and scream excitedly.  
suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to scream when a huge worm was one centimeter away from his face before turning into a gummy worm, jeno glaring at a cackling mark.

'you- my heart!'

'i'm sorry, babe!'  
mark let out through his wheezes and jeno only chuckled along, pushing his boyfriend away.  
mark grinned and pushed jeno back, the younger not expecting that as he staggered back and collided into someone.

jeno turned around to catch the person with wide eyes when he noticed them falling down, jeno's weight having made them lose balance and jeno quickly apologized.

'oh, i'm sorry, are you okay?'

he then realized who it was and quickly let go of him, helping him on his feet again.

_it was na jaemin._

the slytherin looked at him with a surprised expression before a grin took over his face.

'it's okay, no one got hurt.'

'jaem?'

lee donghyuck, another slytherin, appeared and looked at his best friend worriedly, their ravenclaw friend huang renjun following behind shortly.

'did they push you or something?'

hyuck huffed out, giving jeno and mark a warning look before jaemin interrupted his friend.

'no, hyuckie, don't worry, it's just real fucking packed in this store and we collided into each other, no big deal.'

renjun gave the two gryffindors a small smile.

'hi jeno, hello mark.'

the two boys smiled and waved back, being on a civil basis with the ravenclaw.  
it's not like they had any problems with the slytherins either but donghyuck was rather hard to approach and jaemin was...quite complicated.

jeno didn't know what it was but he felt nervous around the blonde boy, not really intimidated but rather cautious, as if becoming too close to him would be dangerous.  
they had some shared classes and they know each other by their name and greet each other but that's basically it.

'anyways, candy?'

jaemin smiled charmingly as he held out a bag of little candies, wrapped in pretty rainbow paper, offering them to everyone in the circle.  
the slytherin always had those candies with him, whether it be at class or at the dinner table in the great hall (not that jeno was watching jaemin eat).

jaemin always had one in his mouth every chance he got and he would never forget to offer them to everyone near him.  
jeno had once overheard that they were muggle sweets, candy that jaemin either brought from home or let his parents deliver to him.

they always smelled delicious, almost like the bubblegum jisung had once brought for jeno to try as the older gryffindor was from a pureblood family, not really knowing how muggle things worked.  
jeno wondered if those candies tasted as delicious as the bubblegum as well and just then, jaemin held the bag out to him, a little mischievous sparkle in the slytherin's eyes as he smiled cunningly.

'you want one, lee?'

jeno quickly looked at mark to see the older conversing with renjun and he turned back to jaemin whose eyes haven't left him.  
he gulped and nodded, smiling kindly as he grabbed one and popped it into his mouth.

'thank you.'

with a satisfied smile he noted that they tasted even better than the bubble gum, a little less sweet and more fresh.  
jaemin giggled and ate one himself.

'yummy, right?  
makes it worth going through the struggle to get them.'

jeno nodded with a happy smile.

'they are really good.'

jaemin smiled prettily and answered:

'you can ask me for one whenever you see me.'

jeno didn't know what to answer and only blushed slightly, jaemin's smile turning into a smirk as he moved even closer, eyes quickly moving towards a still distracted mark before moving back to jeno.

'you look handsome by the way, i like what you did with your hair.'

jeno's eyes were wide now as he just looked at the other, jaemin being called by hyuck and renjun saying bye to mark as well, the three disappearing out of the shop and leaving a dumbfounded jeno.

he felt a hand intertwining with his and turned his head to see mark smile at him as they were holding hands.

'ready to go and drink some butterbeers?'

when jeno nodded and smiled back, he couldn't help tasting the bubblegum and cotton in his mouth.

\---

most people knew na jaemin.

the charming slytherin who was both cunning and kind, who could kill you with one look but who would also offer all his sweets to the first years with a bright smile.  
the blonde boy had found a place in most people's hearts, whether they liked that or not.

and jeno wasn't an exception.  
he wasn't one of jaemin's 'fans' as the pretty boy actually did have some, people who admired him and were crushing hard.  
jeno was just very intrigued by the boy.

he would always catch his attention when he was in the same room as jeno, the gryffindor wondering how he could always look so confident and carefree.  
jeno used to think jaemin definitely knew what effect he had on others but sometimes, jeno could see the humble surprise when girls would squeal after he wished them a good morning, or the confusion when he saw boys glaring at him when he looked exceptionally good that day.

jaemin seemed to just live his own life, unaware that he played such an important part in so many people's lives.  
and jeno was fascinated by it, fascinated by the boy with the never-ending candy in his pockets.

jaemin and jeno weren't really friends.  
they shared a few classes together and sometimes, they would sit near each other in the library.  
one time jaemin had even walked over to ask something related to their shared potions class.  
jeno was unusually nervous when answering, even though potions was one of his best subjects.

as a thank you jaemin had just grinned and left one of these goddamn sweets on his table, wrapped in rainbow-coloured wrapping.  
but jeno didn't even get to try it, jisung having come and just snatched it away from him without a word.

but jaemin and jeno had never hung out before or even had mutual friends.  
only jisung was quite close with jaemin, his other friends not really having a lot to do with jaemin and his friends.  
especially mark didn't really like them.  
as gryffindor's prefect he didn't appreciate the mischief that jaemin and his friends engaged in.

jeno could understand his boyfriend to some extent but it was kind of hard to hide his laughter, especially when mark had come inside the common room and complained about having to stop jaemin from clogging all the toilets with laughing gas - the next day in potions class jaemin had mumbled that he just wanted to better peoples' moods if they had diarrhea.  
jeno had almost choked on the water he was drinking as he tried not to laugh.  
jaemin had still noticed and had brightly grinned at him, jeno blushing before looking down again, class having luckily started then as mark only glared at the slytherin.

so all in all, jeno didn't have a problem with na jaemin, quite the opposite actually...they just weren't compatible enough in their lives.

\---

'good morning, jen.'

mark came closer and pecked his lips and jeno smiled as he greeted him back.

mark and jeno have been dating for a few months now.  
they have been best friends ever since both of the boys entered the quidditch team together and they were so close and comfortable that the shift into a relationship just felt natural and it happened almost seamlessly.

there was no big confession, no asking out either, mark had just introduced jeno as his boyfriend one day and jeno had frozen before continuing to eat his breakfast, smiling a bit.  
it wasn't a fairytale romance but it was pleasant and nice so neither of them minded.

they walked to their first lecture together, potions class, and moments after they had arrived, jeno turned towards his boyfriend excitedly.

'babe, did you hear what happened? apparently jaehyun hyung threw a party in the room of requirement and-'

'jen, just let stuff like this rest. it's so frustrating how people can't just stick to a certain set of rules, it's not that hard.'

jeno was taken aback for a second but he just chuckled awkwardly.

'no, but i heard it was actually quite funny because professor-'

'i'm so tired, sorry baby but can i close my eyes for the remaining five minutes real quick?'

mark interrupted him with a yawn and jeno shut his mouth, feeling slightly frustrated.  
in the same second, loud laughter and shouts could be heard from outside, making mark groan as he buried his head into his hands.

jeno's head whipped around when he saw jaemin and donghyuck walking inside, both boys cackling before jaemin grinned, speaking animatedly:

'yeah and then jaehyunnie hyung let all these muggle alcohol drinks appear and all the purebloods were so confused...they have never seen vodka in their lives before hyuckie...'

donghyuck was almost crying from laughter and jeno's eyes sparkled as he tried to listen to them.

 _jaemin was at jaehyun's party?_  
but then jeno slapped himself inwardly.

of course he was.  
they were brothers after all.  
the famous na brothers, one in gryffindor and one in slytherin and yet, they aren't that different from each other - charming and dangerous.

jaemin's eyes caught jeno's and the younger smiled at him as a greeting, jeno hurriedly smiling back before their professor appeared and he had to nudge mark awake.

'good morning everyone!'

professor kim greeted everyone.  
she was a very pretty woman, everyone loved her for her way to make these lessons interesting and fun.

even right now, everyone was intrigued as she was smirking, all the students wondering what they would be doing today.

'what we will do today is actually something that will be relevant for your seventh year but as it's always quite popular and fun i thought we could already try today as we are pretty fast and have a lesson to spare for this...be ready to perhaps have some deep secrets exposed today.'

everyone held their breath at that, nervousness hanging in the air.

'today we will be brewing our own...amortentia.'

there was a collective gasp at that, some girls already giggling.  
jeno had a small smile on his face as he turned his head towards mark to see the older seemingly nonchalant, writing something down on his parchment.  
jeno sighed and before he could help it, his eyes wondered to the front to his left where jaemin and donghyuck were seated.

jaemin was grinning as he smirked at his best friend, donghyuck only slapping him playfully in response.  
jeno looked around and didn't miss the longing gazes from some others on the pretty slytherin and he looked back at jaemin to see if the blonde noticed but he jumped slightly when jaemin's eyes were already meeting his and jeno blushed as he looked down quickly.

'can anyone tell me what the effect of amortentia is?  
can it duplicate love?'

professor kim asked and jeno looked up just as she said:

'mr. na.'

jaemin smiled politely as he answered with a smooth voice:

'no professor. amortentia cannot create actual love.  
it merely causes a powerful infatuation or obsession.'

'that's correct, 10 points for slytherin!'

donghyuck cheered and jaemin only beamed, sitting up a bit straighter and jeno had to smile at that.

'what about the visual and sensory aspects?'

jeno almost flinched at how fast mark's arm shot up, the older now sporting a competitive look on his face.

'mr. lee.'

'it's kind of pearly and clear...and i remember the smell was quite unique but...um, i think i forgot-'

jeno hesitantly raised his hand, seeing mark eye him from the side and professor kim giggled before saying:

'mr. lee, if you could help.'

jeno smiled before answering confidently:

'amortentia doesn't have a specific smell.  
it fully depends on the individual, they will smell whatever they find most appealing or attractive, even if they don't know themselves.'

'brilliant! 5 points to gryffindor for each!'

jeno grinned and turned towards mark but the older had a frown on his face as he hurriedly wrote down what jeno had answered, jeno turning to the front again with a pout.  
right then, he felt watched and he turned his head to see jaemin looking at him, jeno's eyes widening.

the younger only smiled at him, giving him two thumbs up and jeno broke into a small chuckle, his face warm as he only nodded in gratitude, jaemin grinning back before turning to the front again.  
jeno was still smiling when they were told the instructions and had to start on brewing.

there would be one potion per table and mark was about to get the ingredients when he noticed jeno grinning, raising an eyebrow.

'everything alright, jeno?'

jeno snapped out of it and laughed awkwardly.

'uh, yeah i'm good...will you get the ingredients?'

mark hummed and nodded before walking off, jeno blushing at his antics, telling himself to get it together.

during the potion brewing, mark seemed to have loosened up again as well, the two boyfriends laughing and talking to each other as they followed the instructions, pleased when they finally had something that looked pretty well and fit professor kim's instructions.  
they were done pretty quickly and jeno looked around to see most others still being busy with their potion.  
of course, jaemin and donghyuck were done as well, the older of the two being one of the aces of their class.

however, jeno noticed how donghyuck was just lazing around on his chair while jaemin had walked to a table of girls, them apparently having asked him for help.  
jeno had to snort when he noticed how confused jaemin looked, potions not being the biggest strength of the boy.  
his gaze kept going towards his best friend in aid but it was like donghyuck was deliberately ignoring him.

typical slytherins.

when jeno inspected the girls he had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes.  
he could almost bet money that they knew exactly what they had to do and only seeked for an opportunity to talk to the slytherin.  
jeno looked back at the boy with amusement and this time, jaemin felt watched as well as his eyes wandered across the room to see jeno looking at him.

jeno was about to get embarrassed again when jaemin's eyes turned desperate and the younger made some weird hand movements.  
jeno furrowed his brows as he gave the other a questioning look and jaemin repeated it, jeno finally realising his question.

jaemin was swirling an imaginary potion and he was asking him in what direction they should do it, if it was clock wise or vice versa.  
jeno tried to his best of abilities to gesticulate that it was three swirls in one direction and five in the other and it seemed like jaemin understood, confidence back on his face when he explained it to the girls.

they thanked him dramatically and jaemin pulled out...two of his sweets.  
jeno could almost taste them again and for a second he wondered if he could just go over there and demand one for his help as well, knowing jaemin would most probably give him one when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

'are you guys friends?'

jeno whipped around when he heard mark ask him that, his boyfriend looking at him in confusion and for some reason, jeno felt caught.

'huh?'

he just asked.

'you and na jaemin. you two seem pretty close.'

mark answered and jeno bit his lip as he looked down.

'no, not really. we talked here and there but that's basically it.'

he prayed for some miracle that wouldn't have to make him continue this awkward conversation when it seemed to work, professor kim interrupting mark's new sentence.

'alright, time is over.  
we will test the smell effect first.  
one person from each table will take a sniff and describe what they smell.'

it got quiet as people were quite curious, others even hopeful to hear something that would describe themselves.  
for some they listened nonchalantly, others they teased by giggling but when it was jaemin's and hyuck's turn everyone was silent, anticipation big.

donghyuck snorted and answered:

'sorry to be a party pooper but it's gonna be me who describes the smell, not nana.'

there actually really were some disappointed sighs, making jaemin giggle into his hand.  
it was quite a pity, jeno thought. it would have been interesting.

'i smell...scented candles.  
and books...oh and this muggle body lotion that renjun once lent me-'

donghyuck suddenly went quiet, eyes wide and everyone else also said nothing before someone burst into loud laughter, everyone jumping when jaemin cackled loudly, slapping his knee as donghyuck sat down again embarrassedly, face bright red.

professor kim had a smirk on her face as she answered:

'let's continue.'

there were some more smells described, jaemin's occasional giggles still appearing from time to time and only when jeno felt their turn coming closer and closer did they entirely stop.  
jeno looked towards his boyfriend and asked:

'so...do you want to or...'

'you can do it.'

mark smiled at him and jeno nodded, turning to the front when professor kim smiled at them.  
the gryffindor came closer to the potion and took a deep breath in, a small smile automatically appearing on his face.

'um...i smell broomsticks.  
i also smell the wood from my guitar at home.  
oh and something sweet...and fresh...almost like vanilla and bubbleg-...bubble-'

jeno's voice turned more quiet at the end as he let the scent sink in, heart in his pants now at his words, shock on his face.  
he quickly tried to hide it, smiling at mark who looked at him in slight confusion and sat down again, his heart close to jumping out of his chest.

_bubblegum?_

he knew exactly what the smell had reminded him off.

it was the combination of jaemin's perfume and the sweets he always carried around.

only when it was the turn of others and the attention had disappeared from jeno did he dare to look up and look at the slytherin carefully, almost anxious.

jaemin's smile had disappeared, the blonde seeming more somber now as he listened to the girl describing what she smelled.  
but suddenly, jaemin's eyes wavered and the younger looked back at jeno, the latter freezing as jaemin's face was unreadable now.

the slytherin gave him the tiniest hint of a smile before looking away again, jeno unable to do anything in response as the bell rang and mark intertwined their hands when they were done packing up and ready to leave.

jeno's heart had never been so confused before.

\---

jeno properly thought about this at night when he was laying in his bed, mark asleep in the bed at the window.

_did jeno have feelings for na jaemin?_

he knew he found the boy pretty and fascinating but he thought that was normal, almost everyone doing so.  
but amortentia is powerful and focuses on actual infatuation and jeno was pretty sure he would have smelled at least a little bit of mark.

but there was nothing.

and jeno wished he could say he's incredibly surprised but when he turned his head and looked at his boyfriend, his sleeping face illuminated by the moonlight he barely felt something.  
he appreciated mark a lot and he loved him too but jeno had been trying to hide that deep down in his heart - it was mostly platonic.

jeno is a kind person and he felt like it wouldn't be too bad to be together with your best friend and it really wasn't.  
but when jeno thought about jaemin's face, the slytherin's smile and the sparkle in his eyes when he spoke he felt his heart racing again and jeno breathed in shakily when he noticed his physical reaction solely by thinking about the pretty blonde.

'this is ridiculous, i don't even know him.' jeno thought to himself before shaking his head.

for all he knew jaemin could be an absolute jerk.  
jeno tried to sleep, telling himself that he would deal with this issue next morning.

\---

nothing had changed the next morning, jeno having gotten slightly more annoyed even when mark had stumbled and spilled water over jeno's essay which was due in two hours.

so now, he was sat in the library with chenle instead of eating breakfast because he had to redo it and chenle still had to study for a test he had later.  
mark had offered to accompany him and help him but jeno had reclined grumpily and just came by himself.

'i'm thinking about breaking up with mark.'

jeno said out of nowhere, making chenle freeze as he was about to turn the page.

'um....over spilled water and an essay?'

the boy asked carefully and jeno frowned in confusion before remembering.

'what? no, of course not!i just...don't think i'm in love with him.'

chenle put his pen down and leaned back, giving his best friend a sympathetic smile.

'to be completely honest with you...i see what you mean.'

jeno gave him a surprised look and chenle continued.

'sungie and i have talked about this before.  
you two never had that special spark, you know?  
sure, you don't have to be in the honeymoon phase forever but with you two there was never one to begin with.  
jisung literally found out you guys were dating after like three weeks and that only because he saw you two making out in your bedroom.  
you guys don't really act like boyfriends...at all.

and not to be mean either but...i don't think you two make each other very happy.  
you are compatible as best friends but not as boyfriends.'

jeno looked at the other boy with shock in his face, mouth wide open.

'so all this time...you thought mark and i were the worst boyfriends to exist and we make each other unhappy and everything...and you guys never thought about saying something??!'

chenle winced as he heard the offended tone in his best friend's voice.

'i'm sorry jeno hyung, but that's none of my business, what if you guys were super happy with what you have and i judge it for no reason?  
however, i am pleased to know that i indeed was right.'

jeno gave him an unimpressed look and chenle smiled kindly.

'hey, but whatever you decide on - jisung and i are there for both of you, alright?  
forever.'

jeno's face softened and he nodded, thankful for his friends.

\---

mark took it way better than he expected.

actually, he was almost unbothered.

'i'm really sorry but i don't think this will work out between us anymore.  
i want to break up.'

jeno mumbled sadly, twiddling with his fingers nervously.

there was silence and jeno looked up to see mark looking down, seemingly collecting his thoughts.

'okay.'

jeno raised an eyebrow at that, repeating the older's answer.

'okay? that's all you have to say?'

mark shrugged as he gave his now ex an awkward smile.

'what am i supposed to say?'

jeno rolled his eyes.

'you aren't like...sad? mad? upset?'

mark looked back at him.

'are you?'

jeno was taken aback.

'not...really.'

mark smiled kindly.

'exactly. i think we both knew this was overdue and it just took the braver of us to end it...i kind of knew it would have been you.  
i'm sorry if i couldn't be a good boyfriend to you, i think we overestimated our bond.'

jeno stayed silent as a slight sadness did take over him now, feeling like things would be awkward between him and his best friend now.

'also...'

mark added, voice slightly more teasing now.

'i'm not dumb. and i know you quite well.  
i did notice the way you look at him.'

jeno's head whipped up and he blushed as he mumbled.

'w-who...i don't know what you m-mean-'

mark grinned as he stood up, fishing something out of his pocket that made jeno's eyes widen.

'bubblegum boy...here, he gave jisung some today when he saw him in the library and i took one for you.  
thanks for the nice time, jen, i hope things will get better as best friends again.'

mark put the little candy on jeno's nightside table before walking out, jeno frozen where he was sitting.  
slowly, his hand reached out and took the sweet, unwrapping it before putting it in his mouth, smiling at the delicious sweetness.

_what now?_

\---

not many found out about jeno and mark breaking up.

it wasn't like much had changed in their behavior, if anything they were happier now that they were back to being solely friends.  
chenle had already explained to jisung so their friends were just happy to see that the two haven't fought, not wanting to have to choose sides.

jeno did feel slightly awkward with mark, knowing how he kissed and what he looked like almost naked making it be kind of weird between them but he tried to get over it.

they still sat next to each other and mark still gave jeno the whites of his eggs and jeno still put butter on mark's toast for him.

except this time, mark looked up knowingly when jaemin walked inside the great hall, donghyuck next to him.  
jeno followed him with his eyes almost unknowingly and tried to catch his eyes but jaemin seemed to be absorbed in his conversation with donghyuck.

'hey, jeno hyung, why are you staring at jaemin hyung?'

jisung looked at jeno in confusion and jeno snapped out of it then, looking back at his breakfast with a slight blush.  
'jeno has a crush on the slytherin.'

mark mumbled into his bread and jeno spluttered, glaring at him.  
jisung looked at them with an uncomfortable gaze, shuffling around on his seat as he looked at mark.

'and you are...unbothered by that?  
it's been like...a day since you two broke up.'

jeno slightly glanced at mark to see the older seemingly in thought before mumbling.

'it does kinda hurt and suck...'

jeno's eyes widened in surprise.

'...to know he prefers such an annoying and mischievous slytherin over me.'

jeno rolled his eyes and punched the other playfully as mark snickered into his bread.  
jisung looked at them in confusion before whispering into chenle's ear:

'they are really weird.  
don't ever think i would react like this if you just crushed on another person.'

chenle only snorted and continued eating his breakfast.

jeno was back in his own thoughts again.

he really wanted to try and befriend jaemin, he just didn't know if it would work.  
the boy had a whole line of people waiting to befriend him so why should jeno expect special rights?

but in the end, he still was a gryffindor so he promised himself to at least try and worst case, he would have to deal with the consequences of rejection.

so when they all left the great hall to go to their classes and jaemin was slightly to the right of him, jeno mustered all his courage and smiled at the boy, exclaiming:

'good morning jaemin!'

jaemin's head whipped around in surprise at that and the boy looked momentarily stunned before he smiled back kindly, greeting him as well.  
jeno felt content about that and walked to his next class with a slight jump in his step.

\---

it did continue like that for a bit.

jeno and jaemin would sneak glances at each other, smile more often and one time, when jeno and jisung were studying in the library together, jaemin had walked up to them and asked if he could join.  
jeno tried not to get delusional about it, knowing jaemin was closer to jisung than he was to him and he only felt slightly disappointed when it was his best friend jaemin sat next to but when the slytherin had to leave and left two candies at their table, jeno had happily taken his, ignoring jisung's smirk.

so slowly, they were definitely becoming friends.

jeno was on his way to potions class, mark skipping it to study for an important test when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
he turned around to gasp when it was jaemin, beaming brightly at him.

'hi jeno!'

'j-jaemin, hello-'

'i saw you on your way to potions and thought we could walk there together?'

jaemin gave him a hopeful smile and something definitely jumped in jeno's stomach upon seeing that but the older's grin only widened as he nodded hastily.

'of course we can!'

the two boys walked next to each other when jeno asked:

'where's your friend?'

jaemin pouted.

'he is skipping to help renjun with one of his projects, that whipped ass.'

jeno chuckled at that and jaemin also smiled again.  
the boy had his hair slightly curly today, making him look beautiful and jeno couldn't help himself before bursting out:

'your hair! ... you um...look really pretty.'  
jaemin looked at him with wide eyes before his gaze lowered to the floor and he blushed.

'uh...thanks, jeno.'

jeno felt bolder now and added.

'you always do though, but i don't know why but today you just look slightly prettier.'

jaemin looked at him with an unreadable expression before thanking him again.  
jeno's smile slightly dimmed at the unsure tone of the younger, jaemin not seeming very impressed.  
he bit his lip.

well this is awkward.

jeno realised that maybe he had crossed a line when jaemin smiled again, chuckling nervously.

'we arrived.'

jeno smiled back and with the last bit of bravery left he suggested:

'well, mark is not here today and as hyuck isn't either you could sit next to m-'

'no, i'm fine! thank you though, jeno, really.'

jaemin smiled friendly before walking to his seat, immediately opening up a book and burying his head in it.  
jeno felt embarrassment down to his bones.

he tried to tell himself that he signed up for any rejection and this wasn't half as bad as it could have been.  
maybe jaemin just didn't consider them that close yet, understandably so as they had just started talking more for a week.  
maybe he didn't want everyone to see them properly together yet, not wanting to start rumours.

jeno tried to calm himself down with those thoughts.

he found out the actual reason a week later.

the gryffindor was on his way to the restroom when he heard two familiar voices, quietly discussing something.  
when jeno realised it was jaemin with renjun, he hesitated.

a hufflepuff would have walked away to grant them privacy but luckily jeno wasn't one.  
curiosity was a side effect of courage and chivalry anyways so as a gryffindor jeno truly couldn't be blamed for hiding behind the wall as he listened.

'-don't know what to do!'

jaemin mumbled desperately and jeno frowned as he wondered what the blonde was upset about.

'are you sure we are talking about the same lee jeno?'

jeno almost stumbled when his name was mentioning, his heart immediately speeding up.  
why where they gossiping about him?

there was no response but from renjun talking again jeno presumed that jaemin had nodded.

'the lee jeno who i have never ever seen even hold mark's hand in public just randomly called you pretty?'

jaemin sighed as he answered:

'yes....and that's the thing.  
i don't know, it kind of...offended me?'

jeno's mouth was wide open when he heard these words, his blood running cold.

was he that unlikeable that him complimenting jaemin offended him?  
that's honestly rude and jeno felt immensely hurt in his pride, almost walking out and confronting the two boys when jaemin continued.

'it's like...he expects me to be a homewrecker?  
sure, i complimented him before but when i do it's not such a big deal...but it almost seemed like he was flirting, injunnie...  
he's in a relationship for fucks sake, does he think i will just be the side affair without any complaints?'

jeno slapped a hand over his mouth at that.

_jaemin didn't know him and mark had broken up._

the gryffindor had to hold himself back from groaning loudly only to yelp when a voice sounded right behind him.

'if you didn't tell him, he would not be able to tell, just saying.'

jeno whipped around with a glare to see jisung looking at him nonchalantly, not even caring that he almost gave his best friend a heart attack.  
jeno was about to physically attack him when he noticed renjun and jaemin having stopped talking and he hastily pulled jisung away, hiding in the next best room, which was a restroom.  
jeno sighed in relief before turning towards the other boy.

'don't just scare me like that, goddamnit!'  
'why were you lurking on jaemin hyung and renjun hyung?'

jisung shot back and jeno didn't have an answer to give.

he deemed it safe enough to leave again anyways and he just rolled his eyes before turning around, opening the door.  
he froze however when jaemin and renjun were just walking past, the two boys also halting at the sight of jeno and jisung.

jaemin looked behind them with a weird look before clearing his throat, asking with an amused lilt in his voice:

'uh...jeno, jisung...why are you guys in the girl's restroom?'

jeno's face went bright red as jisung cackled loudly, the older stuttering out:

'uh....we um- actually there's a reason, um we...were looking for mark!'

jisung's laughter stopped as he looked at the other with a confused face and renjun raised an eyebrow.

'and why would he be in the girl's restroom?'

jeno looked at jisung in panic, the other just giving him a helpless look back before he turned around, looking at jaemin's wary eyes.

'because.....we broke up!'

jisung slapped his face and turned around, walking back into the restroom and actually locking himself in a stall, jaemin and renjun looking at the gryffindor with shocked faces.

'huh?'  
jaemin mumbled and jeno wanted the earth to swallow him whole but at this point he had to continue.

'yeah....i broke up with him....poor boy didn't take it very well so he um...disappeared and we started looking for him.'

jeno tried to go for a pitiful voice but he wasn't stupid and immediately noticed that both renjun and jaemin didn't buy it in the slightest.  
renjun was giving him an unimpressed look while jaemin was looking down, jeno brightening up when he saw the slytherin's lips curling up slightly even though he tried to hide his laughter.

'is that so?'

renjun asked with a skeptical voice and jeno nodded, trying to look rueful and jaemin had to actually let out a short laugh at that, trying to conceal it through a cough.  
the slytherin looked up, face more serious now but there was a playful sparkle in his eyes.

'well, i'm sorry jeno...about you and mark.'

jeno only shrugged as he chuckled awkwardly.

'well, i'm not.'

he quickly realised how stupid he sounded and jaemin's eyes were wide as he had a stunned look on his face, letting out a disbelieving snort.  
renjun looked at jeno as if he was crazy and tried to pull jaemin away.

'uh...we have to go now...'

the ravenclaw mumbled and jaemin only grinned as he was being pushed forward, waving happily at jeno.

'bye jen!'

jeno only waved back giddily, eyes widening when jaemin turned back again.

'here, catch!'

jeno's hand automatically shot up, quidditch reflexes, and he grinned when he saw a rainbow-wrapped candy in his hand.

'for what?'

'for the compliment last week.'

jaemin winked before walking around the corner and jeno couldn't help feeling prideful, almost having forgotten about jisung as the younger exited the stall again, face shameful and in disbelief.

'that was...so embarrassing.  
like...unbelievably humiliating...wow.'

but jeno only grinned back at him.

at least he got his point across now, one way or another.

\---

'jeno?'

jeno jumped when he was called, turning around to freeze when jaemin was standing right across from him, a big smile on his face.  
jeno hastily fixed his uniform, mark next to him only looking at him weirdly, jaemin waving at the boy awkwardly.

'oh hi mark! um if it's no bother, can i talk to jeno for a second?'

mark only shrugged nonchalantly and jaemin looked overly guilty as he apologised to the older.

'i'm really sorry by the way...sorry if i made you uncomfortable right now.'

now however, mark looked utterly confused and jeno panicked when he realised that he told jaemin that mark was apparently absolutely heartbroken and devastated over their break-up right now.  
before he got exposed and humiliated himself, he just grabbed jaemin's arm and pulled him away quickly.  
jaemin raised an eyebrow at him and jeno only shrugged, putting on a pitiful expression.

'no need to put salt in the wound, you know?'

jaemin only nodded slowly, visibly confused but the younger collected himself again and grinned again.

'i wanted to ask you something.'

jeno gulped and nodded, smiling nervously.

'sure, what is it?'  
jaemin looked slightly shy as well now, surprising jeno as the boy had never seen the slytherin look flustered by anything before.

'um...this weekend...i wanted to ask if you would like to go to hogsmeade...with me?'

jeno looked at the boy with wide eyes and jaemin blushed as he looked back, a charming smile on his face now.

'l-like...with donghyuck and r-renjun...should i ask j-jisung-'

'i actually thought it could be the two of us?'

jaemin had a hopeful look on his face and jeno was sure chenle had put a sleeping potion in his tea today, him probably dreaming about this happening in the great hall right now.

'uh...'

jaemin's smile slightly dimmed at the lack of response from the older and he coughed awkwardly.

'if not, that's okay, honestly...i just thought maybe we could become better friends...-'

'no!'

jeno shouted suddenly and jaemin flinched, brows properly furrowing now.

'okay...no need to yell, it's fine, i'll just ask the others.'

but jeno hurriedly grabbed his arm again when jaemin was about to walk away, the gryffindor almost stumbling over his words.

'oh my god, i'm so sorry, that's not what i meant!i would love to go to hogsmeade with you!  
actually...'

jeno grinned at the younger, jaemin raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

'actually i was planning to ask you myself...i already have everything planned out as well.'

jeno could curse his mouth sometimes for speaking without thinking first, his stomach sinking when he saw jaemin's eyes lighting up.

'wow...really?  
that's so sweet, i'm excited!  
great then um...see you jeno!'  
jaemin beamed brightly, making several people stop to watch him and jeno noticed, frowning slightly.  
he moved forward and hugged the slytherin, making the other bystanders gasp and whisper among themselves.  
when the gryffindor pulled away, jaemin's eyes were wide and jeno only winked before waving.

'can't wait!'

he remained calm and composed until jaemin was out of eyesight.  
that's when he ran to where mark was still standing and shook the boy's arm desperately.

'i told jaemin i had this incredible hogsmeade date planned...and i don't have shit, you need to help me!'

mark only looked at him with unimpressed eyes before mumbling:

'something about my not even one week old ex asking me to help him plan a date with someone else doesn't sit right with me.'  
jeno only looked at him in an unimpressed way before groaning.

'forget it. i just remembered we dated...you are terrible at planning dates anyway.'

mark gasped, entirely offended but jeno just sighed and walked away, ignoring his best friend's protests.

\---

'jeno hyung...jaemin hyung is waiting for you downstairs.'

jeno whipped around in shock when chenle walked into his room, calling him with a small smile.

'he what?!'

'yeah, he came to wait for you.'

jeno tried to keep the smile off his face, utterly failing and chenle giggled as he watched his best friend get ready faster.

'excited?'

jeno snorted and finished fixing his hair.

jeno had told himself that he wouldn't play a fake role today.  
he would do all the things he always wanted to with mark but never dared.

if they matched that'd be great.  
if not, it wouldn't be the end of the world.

he turned around and with an unusual strained voice he asked:

'do i look...okay?'

the gryffindor had put on a gray turtleneck with some black ripped skinny jeans and black boots.  
his hair was styled up and some strands of his fringe were hanging down.

he had even put on the rings his sister had gifted him and he had put on the cologne his mom had given him for the yule ball.

chenle whistled.

'you look dashing, jen hyung.  
i have never seen you try this hard when going out with mark hyung ever.'

the boy chuckled but quickly stopped when he saw jeno checking himself out in the mirror again, turning more serious.

'jen hyung, seriously.  
you look amazing. come on, don't keep jaemin hyung waiting.'

jeno breathed in and nodded, smiling gratefully at his best friend.  
he nervously walked downstairs to snort at the sight.

jaemin was sitting next to jisung and mark, visibly uncomfortable as almost everyone was staring at the slytherin.

no wonder though with the way he looked.

jaemin had put on some black pants, a long black shirt over it.  
over that shirt he had put on an oversized striped sweater, the collar of the shirt sticking out nicely.  
the slytherin had parted his hair in the middle and was looking rather expensive with his fancy clothes, accesories and pretty eye make up.  
jeno gulped when he saw how pretty the younger looked, not surprised at the way the others were gawking at him.

jaemin was chuckling over something jisung was talking about, not noticing jeno walking up to them.  
when the older arrived and cleared his throat, jaemin turned around and froze, looking at the boy, stunned.  
both boys just stared at each other with small smiles before mark interrupted them, surprise in his voice.

'damn jeno, you look really...good.'

something flickered in jaemin's face for a split second and the boy had a different glint in his eyes now, the slytherin's smile turning the slightest bit sharper.

'jeno, you look incredibly handsome.'

the younger spoke confidently and jeno looked down with a pleased grin.

'you look really, really pretty too, jaem.'

jaemin almost keened at the praise, jisung laughing when he saw the boy turning to mark slightly with a cocky smile, almost as if to challenge him but mark didn't even pay attention, still looking at jeno.  
the gryffindor turned towards jisung and whispered:

'is it just me or did he never try this hard during our relationship-'

'he didn't. he didn't care. i'm sorry.'

jisung whispered back without any trace of an apologetic tone in his voice, looking rather bored as mark only huffed.

'should we go?'

jeno asked gently and jaemin nodded with a small smile.  
the slytherin stood up, all eyes following him and jeno rolled his eyes, putting a hand on jaemin's back as they walked out of the portrait, turning around after the younger had exited to glare at everyone in the room in annoyance before leaving as well.

right then, chenle walked down and he cackled as he said:

'damn, who knew jeno hyung would be the possessive type.'

\---

'so....where do we go?'

the boys had arrived and jaemin turned towards jeno with an excited glint and jeno felt nervous as he fiddled with his fingers.

 _it's fine, just be natural and normal, no extravagant actions_ he told himself.

'well to be quite honest, first of all i really need some quills and parchment so if it's no problem, could we first make a stop at scrivenshaft's quill shop?  
just to get it over with?'  
mark hated going to unnecessary places without knowing beforehand so jeno was a bit nervous about this.  
he had even contemplated coming to hogsmeade early in the morning by himself just to not have to do this but in the end he had preferred his sleep more.

'of course, it's no problem!'

jaemin beamed and jeno was surprised.'r-really? you could always just go somewhere else if you want-'

'no, it's fine! i'll just tag along, it's fun!'

the slytherin started walking and jeno followed him quickly, smiling brightly himself now.  
their little trip helped in easing up the atmosphere, the two boys starting small conversations over their usage of parchments and what a waste they were.

jaemin tried to explain to jeno how practical laptops were but jeno had never seen one, so jaemin had to explain that to him at first.

'so it's like a phone but bigger and a tv but smaller?'

jeno asked him curiously as he quickly picked up everything he wanted and jaemin giggled, shaking his head.

'not quite but...almost.  
i have mine with me in in my room, i can show you one day.'

jeno raised an eyebrow.

'but that's against the rules...?'

jaemin only hushed him, putting a finger to his own mouth before winking.

'i don't know about that rule, therefore i can't break it.'

jeno rolled his eyes and went to pay for his utensils, the boys leaving the store happily.

'what's next?  
do you need some new school books as well?'

jaemin asked amusedly and jeno pushed him away playfully.

'shut up, na.'

he then smiled again, smiling teasingly.

'from what i have seen you have quite the sweet tooth so i thought to myself how about we make a trip to honeydukes sweetshop and you can choose whatever you want?it'll be on me.'

jaemin's eyes were wide in wonder as the boy had his mouth open.

'wait really?  
please don't play with my feelings like this because i will get upset.'

jeno laughed loudly and started walking.

'come on!'

jaemin ran behind him and jeno jumped in surprise when he felt jaemin interlocking their arms happily, making the gryffindor smile to himself.  
he never liked to be the one to initiate the skinship with mark so this felt incredibly nice to him, jaemin only grinning at him.

'is this okay?'

jeno suddenly felt rather bold for a quick moment, moving their arms to hold jaemin's hand but when he saw the way the younger's eyes widened he chickened out again, pretending to have done that solely to pull him forward faster, looking to the front.

'look, there it is!'

once they arrived at the shop, jeno let go, missing jaemin's slightly disappointed look as he walked inside.  
it disappeared however, when jaemin followed him inside, his eyes widening dramatically at the endless amount of sweets greeting him.

'oh wow...'

the slytherin walked around in wonder, eyes big as he admired everything and jeno couldn't help but laugh at him, jaemin turning to him with an angry face.

'hey, leave me alone!  
my friends never allow me to come here whenever we come to hogsmeade, i am living my best life right now.'  
jeno only put on a fake frown, shaking his head.

'my poor wallet won't be...maybe this was a mistake.'

jaemin giggled at the gryffindor's playful smirk and slapped his chest annoyedly.

'let me be, meanie!'

and jeno really tried to let him be but he did grow slightly impatient when one hour had passed and jaemin didn't even seem to be close to being done, the boy spending almost twenty minutes contemplating between two different looking chocolate frogs.

'uh...jaem, are you finally done?'

jeno had been sitting on one of the chairs there for the past half hour now, eating a piece of chocolate cake the owner had offered him kindly.  
the gryffindor was trying not to fall asleep as he was growing bored and jaemin only sulked as he walked towards him, a bag twice the size of his head in his hand.

'i don't know, i can't decide, jen.'

jeno eyed the huge bag in the younger's grip with wide eyes and coughed nervously.

'you aren't done deciding...you want more? jaem, i-'

'hey, young man, don't come for your pretty boyfriend like this...let this sweet darling choose whatever he wants!'

the lady scolded jeno and the gryffindor went bright red as he shook his head, clarifying:

'oh, we aren't boyfr-'

'yeah, miss, see how mean he is to me? he told me he would buy me whatever i want but now that it's so much he is trying to make me feel bad.'

jeno's mouth was open in shock at jaemin's words, the younger pouting dramatically at the owner, the lady not being able to suppress her coo, pinching jaemin's cheeks fondly.

'my goodness, you are so adorable!come on now, give me this and let him pay.  
then, grab another small bag and choose what you want...it'll be on the house.'

jaemin broke out into a lovely grin, bowing as a sign of gratitude.

'thank you so much, maam.'

jeno was left speechless, mouth still agape when jaemin excitedly walked back, turning towards jeno.

when he saw that the lady wasn't looking, his angel-like smile disappeared and a mischievous smirk replaced it, the younger winking at jeno.  
the gryffindor was at a loss for words as he only shook his head at the boy's slyness, a disbelieving laugh leaving his mouth.

jaemin came back rather soon this time, jeno standing up and walking up to him, smiling fondly.  
jaemin looked back with soft eyes and jeno moved closer, making the younger's eyes widen in surprise.

'open up.'

jeno mumbled and jaemin blushed when the older held a fork of the chocolate cake in his hand, holding it in front of the younger's mouth.  
jaemin obliged obediently and ate the cake, sighing happily at the taste.  
jeno grinned.

'go and eat the rest i left you while i pay.'

jaemin nodded giddily and walked away, jeno paying for the huge amount of sweets, almost crying at the high price.  
the ladly chuckled and whispered to him:

'i already gave you a discount, young boy.  
and one piece of advice - don't stall with the boy and make him yours before others steal him from you.'

jeno went bright red and followed the woman's eyes to frown when he saw several students entering the shop, pointing at jaemin excitedly, the boy eating his cake, fully unbothered.  
jeno hurried towards him and called in an overly loud voice:

'jaeminnie, come on!'

all the heads turned toward him and jeno met their eyes boldly, smiling with an eyebrow raised almost as if to challenge them.  
jaemin soon appeared and had only eyes for the candy bag, reaching for it greedily but the gryffindor pulled away quickly.

'where is my 'thank you jeno'?'

jeno had said it as a joke and mostly wanted to hear it from the younger so he froze when jaemin smiled cheekily, moving forward to leave a small kiss on the gryffindor's cheek.  
the slytherin mumbled 'thank you jen!' before skipping out of the shop happily, jeno still frozen in place, not having fully processed what had just happened.

the whispers had turned even louder and jeno just smirked cockily as he gave everyone a triumphant look, walking out as well to see jaemin already munching on some sweets.

'jaemin.'

jaemin only pouted at him, looking adorable with his cheeks filled out.

'i couldn't help myself...want some?'

jeno only shook his head, his mind still stuck on jaemin's lips on his cheek when he saw the younger fumbling around in his pockets.

'you want one of these instead?  
you really seemed to like these.'

and the slytherin revealed one of his own sweets, the same bubblegum flavoured candies that jaemin never seems to run out of.  
jeno accepted it gratefully and jaemin only sighed as he watched jeno eat it.

'i wish they sold them here as well...it's such a hassle to get them but they are my absolute favourite.'

and as if on cue, jeno suddenly perked up when his nose seemed to catch something.  
he sniffed even more and his eyes lightened up.

'jaem, i think they do sell them here!'

jaemin raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

'but that's impossible.  
these are muggle sweets, they can't be-'

'no, i smell them so strongly right now, they have to be, come on, follow me!'

jeno was surprised jaemin hadn't noticed, the bubblegum and vanilla smell getting stronger with every step they took and jeno felt elated knowing he was about to make jaemin very happy with having found his favourite sweets.

'are you finally smelling it, jaem?  
it's exactly the same, isn't it?'

but jaemin looked utterly confused.

'jeno, i smell nothing but cotton and....your cologne, damn it's pretty strong, how much did you use-'

'tada, here it is-...oh.'

jeno had grinned as they finally entered the alley the smell was coming from but froze right when he saw where they were.  
they had arrived at zonko's joke shop and right in front of them outside was a huge stand titled **_'AMORTENTIA - EXPOSE YOUR LOVE'_**.

jeno couldn't turn around as he felt incredibly embarrassed, only now realising that him smelling jaemin's candy came from the love potion and not them actually being sold somewhere.  
he wanted the earth to swallow him whole, especially when he saw the large amount of people around them.

'oops, my bad.'

jeno mumbled, still faced away from jaemin, voice small and strained as he chuckled awkwardly.

'i must have thought...uh, we should just go and grab a drink or somethin- oof!'

jeno gasped when he was being turned around abruptly and his eyes widened when he suddenly felt lips on top of his.  
jaemin had grabbed the collar of his turtleneck as the younger had his eyes closed, kissing him softly before pulling away, face bright red now as he looked at a speechless jeno.

'you are so adorable.  
i hope i wasn't too...forward with my actions.  
but you were so sweet the entire day and right now, i'm drowning in the smell of your perfume so i couldn't really hold myself back.'

jeno's mouth opened in shock as he asked:

'my p-perfume...does that mean- but...'

jaemin only giggled, nodding his head.

'for a long time now, yes.  
i never tried to make a move, knowing you were taken but damn, today really showed me that you are actually as sweet and hot as everyone always said.'

jeno snorted and moved slightly closer, wrapping his arms around jaemin's waist as he whispered back:

'but i'm not the one everyone is staring at right now.  
people are probably wishing my death right at this second.'

jaemin discreetly looked around and indeed saw a mass of people looking at them, the two boys tightly holding each other right outside in public.  
some looked fond, some looked disgusted and some looked straight up mad, glaring at jeno.  
jaemin gulped nervously.

'do you mind?'

he asked jeno carefully and it was in these moments jeno's true gryffindor showed.  
the boy snorted and grinned cockily.

'i want them to be seething.'

and with that, the older pulled jaemin closer, connecting their lips again, more passionately this deep, jaemin getting lost in the gryffindor's soft lips, tasting his own candy when jeno opened their mouths softly.  
it was a sweet kiss, literally, as sugary candy was all the boys tasted from each other when their tongues explored each other's mouth and only when jeno started to get more touchy and jaemin had to physically suppress letting out some rather inappropriate sounds did the younger pull away, out of breath and his mind hazy.

jeno's eyes were darker now as he pulled away as well, immediately intertwining their fingers as he grinned at him fondly.  
he then looked around and gave a prideful look to the crowd, glaring back at some of the others, daring them to step closer and say something, nobody having the courage with the intimidating gaze of jeno.

'you are so hot.'

jaemin sighed dreamily and jeno snorted, stroking the younger's cheek softly.

'and you are so pretty.  
jaeminnie, after being exposed by this stupid love potion for the second time now...will you do me the honours and be mine?'

jaemin blushed as a beam appeared on his face, the slytherin unusually shy as he only nodded happily, jeno grinning and leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

'amazing!  
baby, can we go then?  
this was awesome and all but i still feel incredibly humilated at the way i got fooled...'

jaemin cackled loudly, bringing their entwined hands towards his mouth and leaving a small peck on jeno's hand.

'alright, let's go to the three broomsticks.  
the amount of butterbeers to make you forget about this are on me, honey.'

jeno laughed loudly and started walking away, jaemin close behind him giddily.

**Author's Note:**

> i would honestly be so glad over some feedback, it really keeps me going :)
> 
> much love,  
> donya x


End file.
